The Aftermath of A Mission
by missingyouforever
Summary: Kim Possible never dose anything stupis dose she? Well what happens when a solo mission leaves her battered with no where to go. This may seem like something from my old account only better. Friendship comes from the strangest places.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not OWN Kim Possible. If i did there would be a new season coming out.

* * *

When Bonnie opened her window, she saw someone who was at first impression drunk out of his or her mind

When Bonnie opened her window, she saw someone who was at first impression drunk out of his or her mind. Bonnie reached out in an act of decency and stopped the mystery person from falling out of her tree.When she pulled in said mystery person, she was shocked to see the state that the person was in.Even more shocking was the fact that the person was none other that Kim Possible.

"Kim?"

As Bonnie said this for the second time in a week, Kim Possible passed out on her.

"Great, could you at least have waited till I got you on the bed?"

She sighed when she realized that Kim was bleeding and she dragged one hundred and seven pounds of dead weight to her bed. Bonnie laid Kim face down and what she saw scared her. Kim had multiple welts on her back that looked like she had been whipped when she was on her mission.

Bonnie walked into the bathroom across from her room to grab the first aid kit-thanking god that her sisters were away on some trip to Mexico,The first thing that Bonnie did was take off Kim's tattered shirt off and put alcohol on her back. After that, though Bonnie got serious. She stitched up the slash that she had seen earlier then added to that by wrapping it in gauze.

"Possible I will tell you this once and only once you were right about the first aid training you put the squad through it was worth it,"

After two hours of stitching a broken Kim together again the teen hero woke up.

"What did you think that you were doing? I mean perfect little Kim has to save the world I get that but why didn't you take Ron with you?

Where would the squad be without a captain?

Where would your parents be without their daughter?

Where would your brothers be without their big sister?

Where would Ron be without you? Think about all the time he has lost his pants! Do you think that the world needs to see that ?So before you give into your little death wish think about the people that love you." Bonnie said.

This was the closest that she would ever come to telling Kim how much the world needed her.

"I don't have a death wish and Ron would have been hurt on this mission. I don't want Ron to get hurt because of me!"

"So your going to go get yourself killed with this whole no back up thing? News flash Kim, Ron would be crushed if he saw you like this,"

Bonnie realized that Kim knew this too.

"Yeah that's why I didn't go to Ron's house. And if I had gone home my parents would

never let me go on another mission. Monique would have told Ron so I'm sorry for waking you up but I had no where else to go Bonnie," Kim said trying to get up from the bed.

"That is so not my problem Possible. My problem is that you look like you've been hit by a freaking seven-forty-seven. What were you thinking?"

Bonnie watched, something that she seemed to be doing so well these past few days, as Kim closed her eyes obviously trying to block what happened during her mission out of her mind.

"This stays between us, promise me that Bonnie," Kim whispered and Bonnie nodded.

"Before you start I'm going to raid my fridge for snacks and I still have clothes that resemble your mission outfit from when you were the new fashion so help yourself because you lying on a bed shirtless might give people bad ideas."

Kim laughed she was finding out more and more about Bonnie.She still was going to have trouble convincing Bonnie that what happened was no big. So not the drama. Bonnie reappeared with two apples, trail mix, bananas, and havens gift to women, chocolate.

"I would have never pegged you as a health nut,"

"Shut up Possible you kicked me out of my nice warm bed so you have no room to comment here. And the chocolate is dark chocolate, it's supposed to help with cholesterol."

Kim just laughed grateful for the fact that Bonnie had said nothing about the fact that she was wearing a baggy t-shirt that was solid black. Not quite what Bonnie had offered her.

"I was going to tap into my stash of junk food but my mom walked in. So now we have food and you have to tell me what happened!"

"Well ….

Flashback

_Kim was walking back into her house to crash after an interesting afternoon. Well she __**was **__because the second she laid down, her communicator went off._

_Great, she was going to call Ron but for the first time since their mutual break up, he finally had a date. Moreover, after he had broken his wrist she never wanted to take him on a mission again. Now she would have to explain to his mother and girlfriend what had happened if something were to happen. _

_She couldn't take it if he died on a mission because of her so she went in with no backup, which was her first mistake. Her other mistake was taking a mission against Monty Fisk in her shape. _

_Wade had her ride waiting in her front yard just another helicopter. She walked in and thanked the pilot like she always did, and he just smiled and nodded. Kim made it to Mexico, everyone seemed to be going there, in record time grateful that her ride wasn't a hot air balloon._

_(They had tried that once but that was a completely different flashback.)_

"Cant you just skip to the part where you were creamed? We do have school tomorrow and I don't want to have major bags under my eyes unlike some people."

"Sure, And I don't have bags under my eyes! Do I? Maybe I need to slow down."

Bonnie wanted this exact response. Kim just didn't know that. (yet?)

Fast-forwarded Flash back

_Monkey had shoved Kim off him gaining the upper hand. Kim hit the floor face down. As she hit the ground, electricity ran through her back and she realized that she was being tasered. _

_By an evil monkey henchman. (That's just not an everyday realization. How often can you say I was tasered by a monkey? And not just a monkey that would be boring an evil monkey henchman.)_

_Kim got back up as fast as she could still shaking from the jolt and took her stance._

_Monkey looked back at Kim and sent about forty monkey minions after her and she for the first time ran. She had the diamond that Monty Fisk had wanted so what more could she do?GJ would catch Monkey Fist all she had to worry about was making it out of the temple alive. _

_She skidded to a halt at the edge of the temple that was on top of a ledge. Sadly, the monkey minions did not and they plowed into Kim. Luckily, for Kim the sharp rocks that she tried to grab stopped her fall after twenty feet and she had no broken bones. She just had to think of a place to go, she couldn't go home, to Ron, to the hospital (her mom works there) she had no place to go. _

_Bonnie! _

"One disturbingly long bus ride, and a walk on a sprained ankle and here I am."

"So you're telling me that you didn't even contact your little nerd boy wonder for a ride here?"

"Yeah can I crash here for the rest of the night?"

"How do you expect to go to school tomorrow as messed up as you are? They would send you home in a nanosecond."

"Well Jim and Tim knew that our parents would freak if they ever saw us hurt. They work with rockets so they get third degree burns. I fight super villains so I get major bruises that are so not the drama but they are to my mom.So we came up with a cream that blends with the skin, helps you heal twice as fast and has similar affects as morphine. So no one sees how banged up you are. It also is ten times better than morphine and not addictive. We covered all the bases, and it is actually environment friendly. "

Kim watched as Bonnie nodded.

"So Kim I'm going to sleep in my chair, and don't offer me half of the bed. If I rolled over and hit you in my sleep you would be in a world of pain."

Kim nodded as they turned out the lights.

"Hey Kim next time you go on a mission take someone with you."

"Good night Bonnie."

"Night Possible."

The next morning Bonnie was up first and she called Kim's parents to tell them that after Kim's mission Kim had come over to her house last minute to help her study for a huge test. They were eating out of her freshly manicured hands.

"Sometimes Possible, I don't know why I try."


	2. Chapter 2

(Not a slash)

(Not a slash)

Lights

Camera

Action

* * *

"All they want me to be is the perfect hero, the perfect daughter, the perfect best friend. What happens if I can't do it. I can't keep this up it's just so hard being what everybody wants.

I'm Ron's girlfriend so why doesn't he notice that something is wrong.

What about my parents.

Everyone wants me to come in and make everything better and I always do. I am there for everyone but who is there for me? What happens when I can't be what they want me to be? What happens when they find out that I can't measure up? Do they throw me away and forget about me?

What do they want me to be?"

She stared at Kim, watching as tears poured down her face. She let Kim cry on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around the teen hero.

"They want you to be Kim Possible."

She felt the girl fall into sobs again and had to wonder how it got this bad. How she got this far into her job that she was now holding her enemy as she cried her eyes out.

"That's a joke. All I ever do is help people. When I try to do something for myself I get slammed by the press and the world."

Bonnie sighed, walked Kim away from her window, and sat on the bed with a crying Kim. She let Kim cry in her arms while leaning on the headboard. She knew the first night that she let Kim come over that the teen hero would come back. It was like feeding an alley cat. Once you fed it once it would never leave.

"It gets like they don't even want me like I'm pretending at times. I have to force myself to keep going. I feel so fake at times."

Kim looked up at Bonnie her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"Then there are other times where I feel like I just saved the world and nothing could ever go wrong. I feel like the world is just right and I am loved. But then everyone wants more and more from me. They take and take and take and I don't know how much more I can give B."

She stayed there holding Kim knowing that she was far from wrong. Even if the people that Kim saved could care less about her, and it seemed like her family was to busy for her.

"It's alright K. It's alright."

Bonnie stayed with Kim until she cried herself to sleep. When she was sure Kim was asleep, she disentangled herself from Kim and walked to the window. As much as she hated to admit it, Kim had grown on her. She would come on occasion at night. After the first time, Kim showed up at her window when her grandmother died. Bonnie still missed her at times.

Kim had stayed with her all night then had just let it go when she took her frustration out on her at school the next day. The truce had started there. They would met at least twice a week, after Kim's solo suicide missions for her to stitch Kim up.

They were both beginning to see how hard life was for the other. Kim had been there when her sisters had bullied her to the point that she was ready to jump off a building. She was here for Kim now. They would work on cheers together and the team was noticing that even though they still treated each other the same way in public they were working together on the routines.

The next morning Bonnie walked out to the kitchen knowing that both of her sisters and her mother were out shopping so she had the house to herself. They didn't have to be at school until eight, so she made breakfast, and Kim walked down a towel in her hair and put the juice on the table.

"Possible, for the jump I think that we should add a double herkie."

"Nice idea, but with my ankle and all of these missions you know that I won't be able to do it. So do you want to give it a try? It would mean that you are on top of the pyramid."

"So did you have any trouble on number seven with the trig homework?"

Bonnie nodded and Kim explained it to her. If anyone were to look in they would wonder if the food was drugged. That was the only explanation to why Kim Possible and Bonnie were sitting together. Either that or that the world was ending.(that would only happen if Ron could keep pants on for an entire episode.)

"So are we off for school?"

Bonnie nodded, when Kim's communicator went off. Kim smiled at her and took one look at it.

"Go Wade."

"Kim. There is major trouble. Duff Killagin is on the loose and he is threatening to blow up GJ for capturing him. He teamed up with Drakken and Shego and the three of them then teamed up with Senior Senior Senior and Junior. GJ sent you a distress signal. I don't think that it would be safe to have Ron with you on this one."

Kim nodded and smiled at Bonnie before running out of the house and flying away on her jet pack backpack.

Bonnie tried to act naturally, throughout the day but everyone could tell that something was off. Then there was the absence of Kim Possible so everyone was talking. Bonnie stared at the door or out the window in every single one of her classes. As much as she hated Kim, they had a truce for the moment and it seemed like everything worked better when they were working together.

By the time that cheerleading practice was over Bonnie was racing home to wait for Kim there. She just wanted to know if Possible was safe. She pulled out her American Economics text book and tried to do her homework.

Before Bonnie knew it, it was eleven at night and she found herself falling asleep. The next day she repeated the cycle. That night she….


	3. Chapter 3

Kim crawled through Bonnie's window wondering why she fought as hard as she did. Ron was with Tara and she was alone. She was forced to fight for everyone. She smiled when she saw Bonnie asleep and decided to patch herself up before Bonnie woke up not wanting a trip to the hospital. She limped to the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub with the first aid kit on her right.

Bonnie walked in wordlessly and started to stitch the area on Kim's side that had been torn by shrapnel. She continued to pick up the pieces of the teen hero in silence and then looked up at Kim Possible.

"You probably have lead poisoning."

"No I already took care of it. Can I stay here for the rest of the night I need a place to crash I have been running like crazy for the past two days and I need a chance to sleep. Global justice is safe for the record."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what Bonnie?"

"Acting like everything is fine. You terrified your parents and your little brother. Ron was walking around the entire time like a zombie and you should have seen Monique. None of us had the heart to hold practice without you. You have got to stop these suicide missions."

"Suicide missions?"

"Anything that you would go on yourself but you wouldn't take Ron on, or me, or any form of back up should be considered a suicide mission."

;Look Bonnie no one got hurt so why should it bother you?"

"No one got hurt? You got hurt Possible. What are you thinking? Lets get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day for you. Take the bed I'll take the floor. And not a word about the great Bonnie sleeping on the floor. I cook your food and you never know what I put in it."

Kim laughed as she crashed onto the bed and closed her eyes happily. When she woke up she grabbed some of her clothing that she had left at Bonnie's house for mornings like this, hit the bathroom then walked down stairs. She saw Bonnie sitting down there with omelets waiting for her.

"So Possible are you ready for me to show you up at practice?"

"As if you ever could."

"Keep telling yourself that."

That day at school all of Kim's friends were all over her. Her brothers were even stalking her through the halls, everyone seemed glad to have Kim Possible back. That was when Bonnie realized something Kim was being well she was avoiding Ron.

_All right so she is getting herself torn to pieces because she is sore about what happened between her and Stoppable. Was their break up really that hard on Kim. Come to think about it he looks a little guilty. I bet he has something to do with everything. _

Ladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedaladedalade

They had had a hard practice to make up for the one that they had missed because Kim was on a mission and now everyone was ready to go home. The only person that was left was Kim or so she thought. Bonnie was shocked when she heard crying and looked to see Kim sitting her back against a locker. Sighing she walked over and sat next to her.

"Want to talk about it?:

"What are you still doing here B?"

"K"

Flashback

_It was the valentines day dance and Ron was nervous. When he got to the dance Kim went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and came out to see Ron with Tara lip locking. Then they were dancing like there would be no tomorrow. Kim looked at Ron then walked out of the gym. _

_She called Wade for a ride home and got one leaving Ron at the dance with his little friend. Wade seeing her alone on a satalight called Ron on his Communicator and told Ron to at least break up with Kim so he called her. _

_YES LADDIES HE CALLED HER. _

_Kim was concidering not picking up but she did. _

"_Kim I love you but I am not in love with you. It's just not working out. You are perfect at everything and I can't compare. It's not you it's me. Monique said that she thought that I should stop stringing you along and tell you the truth. I'm sorry Kim."_

End flashback

Bonnie couldn't believe what she had just heard the dofus had broken up with Kim Possible for another girl. What had he been thinking. She just sat there wondering what she was going to do with Kim. He left her at a dance then called her after finding out what he should do from her best friend.

That explained why Kim had been shying away from Monique and Ron for the past couple of months and Bonnie was left with one problem. How was she going to get things back to a normal. If Kim kept up like this she was going to kill herself. That left Bonnie wondering

_Why do I care?_

_

* * *

_

Well the questioin of all questions has been asked. Why do i care? Why should Bonnie care about Kim...tell me what you think.


	4. why do i care

Why do I care

Why do I care? Why do I care that Possible's life is being torn to shreds. Why do I care that she comes to my house at least six times a month on a regular basis for medical treatment. Why do I care that she had a temperature of one-hundred and three last night and was having trouble breathing and is at school today? Why should I care that she looks after everyone except for herself. The truth is that she is my rival and that I shouldn't care. So why do I?

She is as of right now sitting with Ron and Tara which means that I am going to have to sit with them because Tara is my bff. This means that I will have five minutes of pointless banter with Kim while she flinches every time anything moves because she has one hell of a headache. This means that I will have to slip her an Advil out of my purse before she goes to next period.

Monique sees me coming and stands up. I really don't feel like walking around with anyone today. I was up later than usual because I was worried that Kim had broken ribs. Truth is that they are only bruised rather badly.

"Bonnie I want to talk to you girl. Come on lets go for a walk."

Great so now I am going for a walk when all I want to do is go into a dark corner and sleep. I want to go into premed when I graduate but this means that I am loaded up with Bio, and Anatomy, Chemistry, English, College Algebra, and Economics. Welcome to my life. I have English after lunch which gives me my nap but I don't want to wait for it.

We are walking out of earshot and I finally stop and put my back against the wall.

"Bonnie I wanted to tell you that I need you to lay of Kp today. Something is off with her and she won't talk about it but she is my girl and I just want to look out for her."

"Then from now on watch her and make sure that she doesn't leave the idiot when she goes on missions she keeps showing up after him all banged up to practice or even worse she doesn't show up and we loose a day. You know we have state coming up and I don't want to get a lower score just because Possible has a death wish."

"I knew you cared Bonnie."

She says this sarcastically so that I know that my cover as even more of a bitch than I actually am is not blown. Great. I also planted the seeds that she should watch possible a little more maybe this will keep her safer. I don't mind her showing up at my house I just hate it when she is bleeding why because I care.

When we get back to the table I make sure to obviously look away while through the side of my vision I look her over and she looks three times worse than she did last night. I wonder where her best friend is, when she needs to go home.

"Possible come with me we need to talk."

She really doesn't have a choice and so I lead her to the front office force her to sign herself out and drive her back to my place in silence. When we get there I walk up stairs and put her on my bed.

"I don't get it."

"Possible every time that I looked at you I looked death in the face. You are going to lay down, drink Gatorade, sleep, and eat soup. Take today off and while we are here let me look at that side of yours I want to make sure that your little cut isn't bleeding through the stitches and the gauze that I put there. Minor flesh wounds do that you know? While we are here you can entertain me by telling me how you made it this long in that heat."

"Well the school is air conditioned and I felt cold. I still do. I have a headache. Bonnie, I think that I am sick."

Really? Now she gets it after she makes herself three times worse because the woman dose not know what the term sick day is! She leans back shivering and I have to come up with some way to stop her from doing that because she is going to raise her temperature by doing that. She coughs and flinches at her "bruised" ribs. Great.

"Kim just lay down."

"I really hurt."

"I know Possible. Next time take someone with you when you go on a mission or else this could be ten times worse and who wants that?"

She is freezing. I sit on the bed next to her and she is right up against me for heat. She is burning but her fever is high enough to make her feel cold. I think she needs an ice bath.

Normally she isn't huge on physical contact but when you are this sick nothing other than basic needs matter.

"Possible take a cold bath to cool down, and I will sit here for an hour being your personal cuddle buddy."

I know that this sounds bad but it is the only way that I can cool her down without having to hold her down in the water. I also know that she will check her side for infections while she bathes because the pain will take her mind off of how cold she feels. She walks over to the bathroom to get it over with fast.

Maybe the question is not why do I care about her, the question should be when did I start caring about her. I think it was a month ago when she came in and was so banged up I was able to get her to the hospital. I literally had to carry her to the car because she was that out of it. She had a concussion and her mother had to come check her out. I know that might be against the rules but when your mother is a brain sergeant things like that tend to happen. She wasn't allowed on a mission for a month, naturally she was ready to go and doing missions in a mere week. I could have killed her. That was when I realized that I cared about her.

She is walking out in my sweat pants. She has my baggy tee on and is shaking from the cold bath that she obviously just took. I scoot over and lean on the wall so that when she leans on me I will be slightly more comfortable with the support of the wall. She has her head in my stomach and is shaking.

"Are you staying the night?"

She is already asleep so I will take that as a yes. I think that if they lost her then they would realize how much that she means to them but until then she is just there because someone has to be. I think that they see her as simple filler and it bothers me to the point that I want to hit something.


End file.
